


Flapping in the breeze

by Jarakrisafis



Series: Isana [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: When the Carta celebrate they don't do it half heartedly. AKA, how Jader gained a new flag in front of the Chantry. As recited by Czcibor, brother of Inquisitor Edric Cadash.
Series: Isana [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Flapping in the breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verdigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/gifts).



> Revka is Verdi's creation. Many thanks for letting me use her in my family of misfits.
> 
> And I'm so sorry. Her brother and cousins do love her really. Honest. Set pre-Inquisition.

Czcibor does not often agree to join the merrymaking at birthing day celebrations. Every once in a while xe will relent, in this case it's because xe's the only one with the skills necessary to do the job. Xir brothers are so drunk xe's not sure which one of them has been holding the other up for the last mark and xir cousin has been giggling on and off for nearly half that time.

Sneaking into Revka's quarters is laughably easy. She doesn't have a permanent room here so she's in one of the guest rooms and her pack, while well sealed against most would be thieves, is no match for xem. 

Xe takes the frilliest items xe can find. The blue satin and lace is tucked into a pocket as xe fastens up the pack, resets all the little traps and gets out. All without anybody seeing xem.

To be entirely honest xe isn't that bothered about what they intend to do with their prize. Czcibor was more interested in the challenge of getting them without being seen. And now xe's going to go along to make sure they don't get into too much trouble doing whatever it is they're planning on.

The streets of Jader are quiet, until House Cadash make their arrival that is; winding through the cobbled streets singing a raucous drinking song that would make more sense if they weren't switching lyrics around or making them up on the spot.

Czcibor trails them over the rooftops - after all assassins would find this a perfect time to strike. Xe's also watching out for the ladies. They were last seen heading out to a tavern to find some entertainment. In other words they went to go pick a fight with some drunk humans. Last thing any of them, but especially Tavi, needs is Revka identifying the lacy number he's waving around. His cousin really can't hold his liquor too well; for a dwarf that is. Any member of House Cadash could out drink the humans. But in this state Rev would win without a doubt.

"This one?" Edric asks as he peers up at a street lamp with a frown.

Jon tilts his head, clearly thinking deeply. "The flag’s on fire," he finally says.

Czcibor passes a hand over his eyes and wonders how either of them are xir brothers and how they've survived so long.

"This one then?" Edric tries again on the other side of the road.

Xe has a sudden clear idea of the plan as they all crowd around the flagpole outside the Chantry. 

Revka is going to kill them all.

If the flagpole doesn't do them in first that is.

They could just lower the flag.

Could.

Instead they're trying to climb the pole. It is, as one would expect, not going well.

Xe sighs and slithers off the roof xe's on. They don't notice xem until he takes the lace from Tavi and scrambles up the pole. If they weren't absolutely hammered Edric and Tavi could both do this. Instead xe isn't sure they know where up is while standing on the ground, let alone while at the top of a swaying pole.

The rising sun motif drifts to the ground when xe unclips it, and they claim it with laughter. Jon saying something about leaving that in her room as a clue.

Xe attaches one side of the knickers using the bra as a makeshift tie before making sure the rope can't be used to just lower them. The wind catches them straight away. Xe slides down the pole and stares up at them as they happily flutter in the morning breeze. Revka's knickers are a wonder. Practical in shape and size, but made of a lovely Rivaini lace. The dark blue is a much better colour than the red and gold of the flag xe detached.

Steering the idiots back to the Carta safehouse is not an easy task. Thankfully the Chantry flag is incentive enough for xem to work with. Xe ushers them all in and closes the door. The flag is attached to the door of Revka's room before they stumble away.

Czcibor is going to bed now they're safely back in here. Xe intends to be up and awake when Revka realises what they got up to. Xe suspects it will be midday at least.

Xe is happy to be proved wrong. It's past fourth mark in the afternoon before Revka appears, flag draped over her shoulder. Czcibor gives a nod of greeting as she slumps into a chair beside him.

"Don't suppose you know where the flag came from?" She asks as she steals xir empty mug to pour herself the remains of the coffee in the pot.

Xe shrugs. "Chantry."

Revka rolls her eyes. "Sodding smart arse."

Xe raises xir eyebrows until she makes a vague gesture that might be an apology.

"Why do I have a Chantry flag pinned to my door?"

Czcibor tilts xir head, contemplating xir choices. "Ask your brother."

She hums softly, taking both flag and mug as she weaves across the room. Xe follows, silent as ever, and xe slides into the shadows to one side.

"Brother darling."

"Not so sodding loud," Tavi says as he lifts his head out of his arms to blearily stare at her.

"Why do I have a Chantry flag on my door?" she asks sweetly, voice carrying enough that Tavi winces.

"The fuck would I know."

One foot taps imperiously on the ground.

Behind her Jon leans his chair back, a dazzling smile on his face. It's almost as bright as the gems glittering in his beard. He clearly remembers.

Edric has the start of recognition too as his thinking face is giving way to his shit eating grin face.

"I have no idea. I don't even remember getting back to my room." Tavi insists.

Xe chose him to be the scapegoat for that reason. He never remembers. It's why he only gets drunk with family.

"Why don't you check the Chantry?" tavi suggests before she can say anything else.

Xe watches as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and marches out.

Edric and Jon share a look before scrambling to follow. Tavi drops his head back onto his arms.

Xe shadows Edric as he hustles over the rooftops, almost as silent as xe is. Jon doesn't bother trying. He's gotten soft in Tevinter; too much wine gone to his middle. He's looking a little rounder than last Czcibor saw.

It seems the Chantry's new flag has been noticed. There's a crowd around the pole. No doubt trying to work out how to get them down given Czcibor tied the rope up too.

Revka comes to a full stop. One hand twitching for a knife. "I. Am going. To kill my brother," she says loudly enough Jon blanches and Edric leans back a little so he's not as visible from the ground.

"I do believe," xe drawls in Edric's ear, putting a smirk on xir face when xir brother jumps, "that's our cue to leave."


End file.
